


connected to their cores

by riskofthenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mental Instability, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskofthenight/pseuds/riskofthenight
Summary: Blood magic backlash isn't something Voldemort took into consideration, but he'll use it to get what he wants. (Harry Potter, under him, bleeding, covered inhismarks, and sobbing his little heart out.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368





	connected to their cores

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if Harry being raped in GoF is triggering for you. Otherwise, heed the tags, and read at your own risk. If you feel I need to add more warning tags, please let me know.

_Stop…._

The man, the beast, wrapped his fingers tightly around Harry’s wrists, his nails digging deep and adding more blood to the ritual. Hungry burgundy eyes stared down at him, heat like an inferno in its depths. The man brought his lips down to Harry’s throat, a soft brush of a tongue, a hint of teeth. The contrast it made against the deep, unrelenting thrusts of the beast’s hips left Harry overwhelmed.

_Please, stop…._

Tears slipped from Harry’s eyes, making his lashes stick together in clumps. Sobs ripped out of his throat, clogging his lungs and stealing his breath. The blood covering them was slick and made nauseating _squelch_ noises with every grind of their bodies. The smell, the taste of it, momentarily stole his attention, enough to block the feeling of his body being forced open. Again, and again, and again.

_It hurts... please, stop…._

The monster thurst deeply then stilled. Through a foggy haze, Harry noticed how full he was. There was no empty space left for the monster to take for himself. Outside the cage the beast made with his arms, Harry could see the Death Eaters, all kneeling and starring in their direction, gazes transfixed on their unholy matrimony. 

" _Harry,_ " Voldemort, the man, monster, beast, murmured. His breath smelled of Harry's blood and tears. " _Won't you pay attention to me?_ "

A hand, human-shaped, just like all parts of Voldemort, now, caressed his cheek. Nothing about him resembled the face on the back of Quirrell's head. It made what Voldemort did to him so much worse, because if Voldemort looked like a monster, Harry knew he could distance himself from this memory. But—But Voldemort was handsome, with a head full of black curly hair, pale skin, and regal features. For someone so human, who looked so kind, to... to _…._

The hand on his cheek gripped him tightly and made him look Voldemort in the eye. " _Harry, dear, don't make me upset_." Voldemort shifted their bodies, pushed himself deeper— _god, how can he go any deeper, please, stop_ —and said: " _I can't stop until we're connected as two souls can be_." Here, he chuckled, a feverish light shone in his eyes and brushed the scar on Harry's head. " _Well, closer than before._ "

" _Why..._ " Harry croaked out. He trembled at the feeling of Voldemort's hands on his body, petting him, stroking his stomach and face. His stomach rolled at the thought of Voldemort trying to _comfort_ him, the man had no right to do that, when he was the reason for Harry's anguish.

" _We're a lot alike, you and I,_ " Voldemort said, explaining nothing or possibly everything, and grinned, " _and I plan on taking full advantage of this._ "

And with a roll of Voldemort's hips, the ritual continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanations. Also, I've never written porn before.


End file.
